one crazy night
by eggerts1
Summary: freddie takes care of Carly on a rather CRAZY night. first fanfic for iCarly! XD anyways, rated T becasue i feel like it. complete with piggy back rides, hair braiding, and splash fights, R%R XD


Hey fanfiction world! ahahaha! so, this is my first Creddie story. its a one-shot, hope you like it XD! if you've ever seen the Avatar: the last airbender, think of the episode were Sokka and Momo drink the cactus juice. i was LMFAO! omg lol "maybe its a nice mushroom." i could watch it like fifty times and still laugh. anyway hope you like my story! please review11 3 3

P.S. i dont own anything, sadly. or freddie and carly would have been together like thefirst time freddies voice got lower. not to be mean but whats up with seddie? does no-one realize that they try to KILL each other? they dont get along at all! how would they be a couple? sorry dont hate me, i need to get that out lol.

* * *

"Fredward Benson! I'm only going to call you one more time! I'm leaving!" Carly yelled. I pondered down the stairs, "Okay mom." I joked. Today had been the last day of school, and what's better then to celebrate? "Hey don't compare me to your mom!" she pushed me through the door laughing. Sam got stuck helping her mom recover from a hangover, gladly leaving me and Carly. We headed over to Wendy's house in my new shiny GT 5.0 that my mom bought me for my straight A's. I'm surprised that she didn't pack the thing with extra squishy cushions or something.

The party was already crazy, broken glass, passed out kids, not the place I wanted Carly to be. I stayed with her most of the night, until I got pulled away by some of my football friends. "Fredman! Party, stop protecting Carly so much, she needs her space!" he was obviously drunk.

"Drake man, go sit down." He waved me off wandering into the crowd. I turn back to Carly seeing her holding a drink out talking to Wendy. Some guy passed by putting some sort of liquid in her drink. She put it up to her lips and took a drink. I made my way over to her, seeing her face go blank. "This milk is sour. I think we should go buy another one." I stare at her baffled.

"Carly I think it's time to go."

"Why? I like it here. Its loud we should leave. Stop it I want to stay! Nope lets go." she headed wrong way; grabbing her by the shoulder I spun her around the other direction, "Carly it's this way."

"You lied! I want a divorce! I can't believe I married you! You're such a tease!" yelled at herself. What did that guy give her? We got out in the parking lot and Carly abruptly sat down. "I'm tired." She states. "Carry me." She says reaching up.

"Carly the car is right over there." I point out. Her eyes start to water.

"You don't like me." She wails loudly.

I look around, "No Carly, I love you. Don't say that." I squat down so she can climb on my back. She squeals with excitement and jumps on. I don't even notice she's there. She's like a feather. I love you too Freddie." I smile, "I like you're hair when it's longer."

"Oh really." I reply cockily.

"Oh and it's _so_ soft! I'm gonna braid it."

"Wait no-"

"Shhh, it'll look pretty." She begins to braid my hair, pulling at my roots. I groan and reach the car. She slides down my back, trying to pry the door open.

"Gah! It won't open!" she put her foot against the door and pulled the handle,

"Carly, stop it! I have to unlock the car!" I yell. She stops and crosses her arms sticking her lip out, "Geez, you don't have to be so mean." She pouts.

"Sorry." I grumble getting in the car.

"No you're not." She says when she's inside the car as well.

"Okay, I'm very, very sorry." I say sincerely, she smiles big,

"Okay I forgive you." She bounces up and down making the car rock.

"Carls, put your seatbelt on." I say gently. She pulls it out as far as it would go clipping it on the other side. "Hey! I'm stuck!" she whines. I laugh and help her get untangled. We start driving home and I watch her slip in and out of sleep. "Hey Carly, were home." She moans and opens her eyes slowly. "Do you want me to carry you?" she nods. I undo her seat belt and pull her out of the car. She wraps her legs around my waist and places her head on my shoulder. I smile taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

In the elevator I shift her so she's one side of me so I can press the button. I was happy that she was wearing jeans or none of this would be possible. The elevator door swung open and I walked down the hall. I knock on Carly's door waiting for Spencer. Only then do I remember he's gone at the art convention and my mom is working overtime. I groan, _now I have to ask Carly for her keys._

"Hey, Carly, can I have your keys?" I ask quietly.

"They're in my back pocket." She says groggily. Obviously she expected me to get them. I put her down so she leaning against me. I blush and fish through her pocket. I find it and unlock her door. I pick her up bridal style and walk up the stairs. "I wonder what fish would say if they had mouths." Carly all of a sudden says, now full of energy. "Well, I'm sure they would tell us to stop swimming in their home." I reply sarcastically.

"Or maybe they would take us to their underwater palace." She uses her hand and rolls over in my arms, pretending to swim. Talk about awkward position. My right arms lay across a two parts of her body that I shouldn't be touching.

I walked into her room and set her down on her bed. She bounced up and down, laughing. I smiled and leaned against the wall. _I guess I'm going to watch her._ She ran to her closet and closed the door. She came out wearing a bathing suit. My cheeks felt warm as the skimpy clothing clung to her body. She ran to her bathroom yelling my name.

"FREDDIE! FREDDIE! COME SWIMMING WITH ME!" I walk into her bathroom, marveled by its size. I'd never been in her bathroom, it was big! There was a chandler, a four head shower, and a big (as big as a small swimming pool) bathtub in the middle. It was half way full, I can see little seats sticking out, and Carly began adding bubbles giggling wildly. "One sec." I say running out of the room to my apartment. I put my bathing suit on and run back.

I came back, seeing her in the water playing with the bubbles. I smile and get in; I might as well have some fun. I easily touch the bottom and decide to scare Carly. I dive under, finding Carly I pick her up on my shoulders. She laughs, holding onto my head. I lift her off, she instantly starts splashing me. I splash her back, laughing along with her.

I sit down on one of the seats and breathe deeply. "Do you surrender?" she asks ready to splash me again. I shake my head and smile. "Fine then, I'll make you." She says mysteriously. She climbs onto my lap, collecting bubbles in her hand. She puts them on my head and laughs; "I win!" she claps. I shake the bubbles off my head.

"Freddie, what's going on?" she asks suddenly.

"Carly are you back to normal?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah, when wasn't I?" she laughs. I smile pulling her into a hug. She looks at my hair and begins playing with it. "Freddie, I love your hair." she says,

"I've been told that before." I state. She pulls her hands through it, making it stand up. She giggles. I laugh, fixing my hair. She looks down and blushes. "Sorry." She begins getting up but I stop her. "Its fine, stay." I nearly beg. She nods and traces my AB muscles. I laugh as she drags her finger up my chest. "Who knew Freddie Benson was so ticklish?" she says with a suspicious look on her face. She begins tracing my muscles again, pulling herself closer to me.

"Carly, if you're okay, I should probably," I pointed towards the door, but she pushes my hand down. "Stay, so I can do this," she leaned forward, and I closed my eyes. I heard soft '_thunk'_ and opened my eyes. Carly was nestled in my chest sleeping. I wrap her in a towel and put her to bed. I walk into my room and take a shower.

I lie down in my bed and close my eyes. Seconds later I open them back up.

"Now how am I supposed to sleep?"

* * *

How was that? i liked it personally. please review! Love, Eggerts1 3 youuuuu :]


End file.
